Star Trek: Sasuke's Voyage
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: A year after first-contact with the Borg, Commander Sasuke Uchiha's CO is injured during a rescue mission. After the attack, Sasuke is promoted, and given command of the U.S.S. United. The ship's mission to explore. During the attack he saved a beautiful Vulcan named Sakura, and Sasuke tires his hand at a romantic relationship. Rated M for language, violence, and later chapters.


**Chapter 1 – Borg Attack**

"Space, the final frontier, these are the voyages of the Star Ship Enterprise, it's ongoing mission to seek out new life forms and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before."

We've all heard these words before, maybe from Spock and Jean-Luc Picard in the TV series, maybe the movie, it means that space is enormous, and just like in the mid and late 19th century, humanity thought we should go out, and explore, unaware of what was out there: manifest destiny.

In the time frame between Captain Johnathan Archer and Jean-Luc Picard, humanity faced down the most dangerous threats ever known, the worst being The Borg.

Star Fleet then continued to study the Borg, and about a year after First Contact with the Borg, a Galaxy-Class Starship named the U.S.S. United was dispatched to the Setlix system along the border of the Cardassian Union.

Captain Kakashi Hatake walked onto the bridge accompanied by Commander Sasuke Uchiha.

They were both dressed in their Federation Officer uniforms with the standard officer red. Captain Kakashi Hatake was a six-foot-four fifty-two year old Federation Officer who always wore a navy eye-patch to cover his blood-red eye that he got while fighting the Cardassians years ago, and had white hair.

Sasuke was a six-foot-three twenty-six year old Caucasian Federation Officer dressed in his standard officer uniform, the three rank dots on the neck of his officer's jacket said he was a Commander.

"Mr. Uzumaki, any report from the four ships that arrived at Setlix?" Captain Hatake asked.

"Negative sir," Lieutenant Commander Naruto Uzumaki said as Captain Hatake took his seat in front of the communication table Naruto was stationed at.

Sasuke sat next to Captain Hatake, and leaned back in the chair, "Anything on the open channels?" Sasuke asked.

"Lot of chatter," Naruto said as he hit a few buttons on the control panel, "Nothing understandable yet."

"Try to hail the Iceland," Captain Hatake said, "Captain Menard will likely open a channel to us."

Naruto tried to hail the U.S.S. Iceland, a Nebula-Class starship, and got nothing, "Nothing sir." Naruto said.

"Keep trying," Captain Hatake said, "Ensign Lee, plot a course for Setlix."

Ensign Rock Lee was a five-foot-ten Japanese Operational Officer who spoke English, he was wearing his standard Federation Officer Uniform with the Yellow color instead of red.

"Coordinates locked." Lee said.

"Punch it Ensign." Captain Hatake said.

Lee hit the button on his console, and the United was launched into warp-speed.

"We are in warp sir," Lee said, "Estimated Arrival at Setlix, ten minutes."

"Anything yet Mr. Uzumaki?" Captain Hatake asked.

"Something's coming through sir," Naruto said, "I just can't seem to get a clear signal."

Naruto Uzumaki, a six-foot-two Caucasian Operational Starfleet Officer with spikey blond hair and blue eyes who wore the same type of uniform as Lee, the two gold dots and one black dot on the neck of his jacket identified him as a Lieutenant Commander.

"Lieutenant Ino," Sasuke said as he turned his head a bit, not tearing his eyes away from the screen ahead of him.

"Sir," Lieutenant Ino asked as she stood at attention.

"Assist Lieutenant Commander Uzumaki," Sasuke said, "We could use all the help we can get."

Ino walked over, and assisted Naruto in descrambling the signal, "We've got something sir." Naruto said.

"Transmission?" Sasuke asked.

"Affirmative," Naruto said, "Coming from the Iceland."

"On screen." Captain Hatake said.

Naruto pulled up the message on screen which began a distress signal, "This is Captain Jason Menard of the U.S.S. Iceland, we are under attack," there was static, "Repeat we are under attack, it's the…"

"That's it sir," Naruto said, "Receiving nothing else."

"How long till we reach Setlix?" Captain Hatake asked.

"One minute," Lee said, "Course of action?"

"Maintain course." Captain Hatake said.

"Roger," Lee said as he turned back to his controls.

"Any other ship signs in the area Mr. Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes sir," Naruto said, "It looks like the signatures belong to… The Borg sir."

Captain Hatake, Sasuke, and all the other members of the crew on the bridge turned towards Naruto.

"Shields up," Captain Hatake said, "Red Alert."

"Aye sir," Lee said as he powered up shields, and set the entire ship to Red Alert.

"Arrival at Setlix in five seconds." Lee said.

The United dropped out of warp, and found themselves in the middle of a small space battle, several Borg fighter-ships were circling the Iceland, "Sir, the Borg ships have detected us," Petty Officer Shino said, "They are turning to intercept."

"Arm phasers," Captain Hatake said, "Fire when in weapon's range."

"Roger," Naruto said as he powered up the ship's weapons.

"Any life signs?" Captain Hatake asked.

"Yes sir," Naruto said, "The Iceland has suffered heavy damage but there are several life signs aboard."

"Commander Uchiha," Captain Hatake said as he turned toward Sasuke, "You're our best soldier, grab a phaser, and beam over to the Iceland, see how many you get off the ship."

"Aye sir," Sasuke said as he stood up, and walked over to the turbolift.

Sasuke walked down the hall to the armory where he retrieved a single Type 2 Phaser 2371, and charged it to kill.

After retrieving the phaser, he walked into the transporter room where Ensign Tenten, a five foot seven Vulcan was waiting, "Have you established the coordinates?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes sir," Ensign Tenten said, "Ready on your go."

Sasuke stepped onto the transporter, "Energize." Sasuke said.

The transporter energized Sasuke onto the U.S.S. Iceland.

Sasuke found himself inside the cargo bay, and face to face with one of the Borg.

The Borg barely had time to raise his blade before Sasuke decked him across the jaw.

The Borg stumbled backwards, Sasuke grabbed his phaser, and fired, hitting the Borg square in the chest, killing him instantly.

Sasuke quickly moved forward before he saw three Borg foot soldiers standing over three Star Fleet Science Officers.

Sasuke took aim, and fired, hitting on of the Borg in the back of the head, burning a hole clean through the alien's skull.

The other Borg turned around, right in time for Sasuke to nail his partner in the back.

The Borg fired just in time to have Sasuke jump out of the way.

Sasuke then stood up, and fired, nailing the Borg in the shoulder, the second shot hit him square in the chest, killing him instantly.

Sasuke jogged over to the science officers who were all unconscious, one male human, a female Klingon, and a female Vulcan. Sasuke felt the human's vitals, then the Klingon's, and finally the Vulcan's, they were all alive.

Sasuke slapped the Starfleet pin attached to his jacket, "Uchiha to transporter room," Sasuke said.

"Go ahead." Tenten said.

"Prepare to receive three," Sasuke said, "Have a medical team standing by."

"Got that," Tenten said, Sasuke tapped the pins attached to the Science Officers' uniforms, and watched as they were transported to the United.

"Transporter room to Uchiha." Tenten said.

"Go ahead," Sasuke said as he moved on.

"We've received all three on deck," Tenten said, "No casualties."

"Good girl," Sasuke said, "Standby, I have a feeling we're going to need more. Uchiha out."

"Roger," Tenten said as the line was cut.

Sasuke moved on, and soon found himself inside the main shuttle-bay where several of the Iceland's officers had set up a defensive perimeter to prevent the Borg from reaching the wounded.

Sasuke fired at the Borg, hitting one of them in the back.

Half of the Borg turned to fire as Sasuke got another one in the side of the chest.

Sasuke took cover, and fired again from behind cover, getting another.

The Starfleet officers on the other side of the small battle saw Sasuke, and started nailing the Borg.

Sasuke fired two more times, and got another two.

After a few more shots, the Borg were defeated, Sasuke then ran up to the officers, "You ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep," one of the officers said, "You the rescue team?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "Commander Sasuke Uchiha, First Officer of the U.S.S. United."

"Welcome aboard," the officer said, "We need to get the wounded out."

"I'll get on that," Sasuke said as he tapped the pin on his jacket, "Uchiha to transporter room."

"Transporter room here," Tenten said, "I'm detecting multiple life signs around you, that the crew?"

"Affirmative," Sasuke said, "Everyone's here except the captain and then some."

"The Captain beamed down to the planet," the officer said, "He's gone after the colonists."

"You got that?" Sasuke asked.

"Affirmative," Captain Uchiha said, "Check the rest of the ship, and get back here."

"Aye sir," Sasuke said, "Transporter room, transport everyone to the shuttle-bay, have medical personnel standing by."

The transporter room transported the personnel to the United, and Sasuke continued to search the ship.

Sasuke checked the engine room, and found several Borg, one of them was standing in the open doorway, the Borg turned around, and Sasuke nailed him in the chest with his phaser.

The Borg fell backwards into the core which was leaking radiation, the Borg turned just as Sasuke shot the door-controls, sealing the Borg inside.

Sasuke then walked over to one of the control-panels, and hit the radiation-release button.

The Borg were then drowned in 69 Gy's of Radiation, enough to burn the flesh off a human.

The Borg's circuits were instantly fried, sparks flew from the circuits, and the Borg's skin instantly began to blister, and bleed.

Sasuke then moved on, he found over a dozen Borg incubator tubes in the main hallway that led to the turbo lift which led to the bridge.

Sasuke tapped the pin on his jacket, "Uchiha to United." Sasuke said.

"Go ahead." Captain Hatake said.

"I've got dozens of Borg incubator tubes here," Sasuke said, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" Captain Hatake asked.

"Arm a photon torpedo, and lock onto my coordinates," Sasuke said, "Shoot directly at this corridor when I say so."

"Are you sure about this Commander?" Captain Hatake asked.

"It has to happen sir," Sasuke said as he walked toward the turbo lift, scanning the surroundings before a single Borg jumped out of nowhere, and flung Sasuke against the wall.

"Commander what's going on over there?" Captain Hatake asked.

"I've been engaged sir," Sasuke said as he threw a punch at the Borg, hitting his square in the jaw, "Prepare that torpedo."

The Borg swung at Sasuke who jumped backwards, landing against the wall, he then rolled off in time for the Borg to get him across the shoulder, he grabbed his shoulder, and fell backwards, landing against the wall, and right next to a garbage chute which led to the Iceland's garbage incinerator.

The Borg closed in for the kill as Sasuke grabbed the lever, the Borg swung only to have Sasuke open the chute, dropping the Borg into the chute.

The Borg managed to stop himself from falling as Sasuke picked up his phaser, and switched it to stun, the Borg looked up, and saw Sasuke just in time for him to get stunned.

The Borg fell two stories before landing on top of a mountain of garbage, Sasuke then closed the gate, and hit _incinerate_.

Sasuke entered the turbolift, and hit the pin on his jacket, "Uchiha to United." Sasuke said.

"Go ahead," Captain Hatake said as the turbolift lifted Sasuke toward the command center.

"I'm clear of the hall," Sasuke said "Fire when ready."

"Copy," Captain Hatake said as the line was cut, "Mr. Uzumaki, lower the shields on the Iceland and fire."

Every Starfleet ship has the ability to lower another Starfleet ship's shields in case the Captain goes rogue.

Naruto lowered the shield on the Iceland, and fired the photon torpedo.

The torpedo destroyed the wall, and sucked the Borg incubators into space to be crushed by space-debris.

Sasuke arrived on the bridge to find a female Science Officer with pink hair lying face-down on the floor, Sasuke jogged over to him, and felt her pulse: she was alive.

"Uchiha to United," Sasuke said as he tapped the pin attached to his jacket.

"United here." Captain Hatake said.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "Any other signs of life?"

"Negative," Naruto said, "You and that other life form are the only ones there."

Sasuke turned the officer over to find this woman was the most beautiful Vulcan he had ever seen, "Hot damn." Sasuke said.

"What was that," Captain Hatake asked.

"Nothing sir," Sasuke said as he holstered the phaser, and picked the woman up bridal-style, "Transport me back to the Untied, I've got a Science Officer here in need of medical attention, have Doctor Tsunade standing by in med-bay."

"Transporting," Tenten said over the other line as the transporter lights surrounded Sasuke.

Sasuke and the woman arrived on the United, he was still carrying her.

"You're back," Tenten said in shock when she saw Sasuke carrying the girl.

"I am," Sasuke said, "I'm going to find Tsunade."

Sasuke ran down the hall to medical where he found Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Tsunade caring to several of the Iceland's staff.

"Commander Uchiha," Tsunade said as she turned toward Sasuke who placed Sakura down on one of the empty beds, she then jogged up to Sasuke, and placed a hand on his bleeding shoulder, "You're wounded."

"It's only a flesh-wound. Tend to her," Sasuke said, "I'm due back at the bridge, and do me a favor. See if you can find her in the database, and give me the full rundown of who she is."

"Understood," Tsunade said as Sasuke walked out the medical bay, down the hall, into the turbolift, and took it to the bridge.

As he was in the lift, the entire ship rocked, and threw Sasuke against the wall, "Uchiha to Bridge," Sasuke said as he tapped the pin attached to his jacket, "What the fuck just happened?"

"The Bridge has been hit," Naruto said, "Minor damage, but Captain Hatake's injured."

Sasuke arrived on the bridge, and saw Captain Hatake lying face down on the ground, several officers standing around him.

Sasuke ran over to Captain Hatake, and saw his boss was alive, Sasuke looked over at two Operational Officers, and pointed at them, "You two," Sasuke exclaimed, "Get Captain Hatake down to sickbay."

"Yes sir," the Operational Officers said as they ran down with a fold-out stretcher, and lifted Captain Hatake onto it. They then carried him to the turbolift, and took it down to sickbay level.

Sasuke walked over to the chair, "Lieutenant Ino," Sasuke said as he looked up at Ino.

"Yes sir," Ino said as she stood at attention.

"Take Acting First Officer Uzumaki's place," Sasuke said as he took a seat in Captain Hatake's chair.

"Yes sir," Ino said as she walked over to Naruto's place as Naruto took his seat in Sasuke's chair.

"What are your orders Captain?" Lee asked.

"Status of the Borg shuttles?" Sasuke asked.

"Preparing to attack sir." Shino said.

"Arm phasers, prepare to fire," Sasuke said.

"Phasers armed." Lee said.

"Target ship number three's rear thrusters," Sasuke said, "Fire on my mark."

Thirty seconds later Shino reported, "Borg vessel number three is preparing to fire."

"Fire phaser," Sasuke said, "Maximum power."

The United fired a single phaser, destroying the Borg vessel's engines, and sending it into a tailspin, and causing it to shoot its own teammates, destroying the rest. After that, the ship collided with the first two, and destroyed them.

"All Borg vessels have been destroyed," Shino said, "We should be clear to proceed."

"All ahead full," Sasuke said as he contacted the transporter room, "Transporter room, prepare to receive the crews from the four other ships."

"Copy that," Tenten said, "Locking onto coordinates."

The United flew by the U.S.S. Alliance, an Akira-class starship, and the surviving crewmembers were transported to the United's hanger.

The United passed by the U.S.S. Greece, a Sovereign-class starship, and transported the surviving crew members to the United's hanger. The United went onto the U.S.S. Normandy, a Norway-class starship, and transported the crew aboard the United. They went to the other two ships, the U.S.S. Lancelot, an Olympic-class ship, and the U.S.S. Alexandria, a Prometheus-class ship, and the crews of both ships were transported aboard the United's hanger, and given medical attention.

"All four ships have been emptied sir," Shino said, "But Captain Menard is still on the surface of Setlix."

"Get us above the planet's atmosphere," Sasuke said, "Naruto, follow me, we're going down there. Hinata you've got the com."

"Right behind you," Naruto said as he followed Sasuke to the turbolift.

Lieutenant Commander Hinata Hyuuga, a beautiful five foot four Caucasian Vulcan Operations Officer with a bob-cut haircut and white eyes walked over to the captain's chair, and sat in Captain Hatake's chair.

Sasuke and Naruto armed themselves, Sasuke grabbed a double-handed grip Phaser Rifle 2373, while Naruto grabbed a Klingon Disruptor, and followed Sasuke to the transporter room.

"This is crazy," Naruto said as they walked into the transporter room.

"Why do you think I do it," Sasuke asked as he stepped onto the transporter, "Tenten, get us as close as you can to the Captain of the Iceland's position."

"Got that," Tenten said, "I should be dropping you right in the middle of the friendly lines."

Sasuke and Naruto took defensive positions, and aimed their guns outwards, expecting the worst, "Energize." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Naruto were transported down to the planet surface, and right in the middle of an open field.

Sasuke looked around, and saw nothing but a field, "Tenten," Sasuke said as he tapped the pin attached to his jacket, "Where are we?"

"Sorry sir," Tenten said as she transported them to the battle field.

Upon arriving, Sasuke and Naruto dove into cover next to Captain Menard, "Captain Menard sir," Sasuke said as he blind-fired his phaser rifle, nailing one of the Borg in the chest.

"You must be Commander Sasuke Uchiha," Captain Menard said as he stood up, and fired at the Borg, getting one of them in the chest.

Naruto then stood up, and got two.

"Yes sir," Sasuke said, "Ready to get out of here?"

"Right behind you." Captain Menard said.

Sasuke slapped the pin attached to his jacket, "Uchiha to United," Sasuke said, "Lock onto our signatures, and get us out of here!"

Sasuke stood up, and fired at the Borg.

The Borg kept getting closer, one of the Operational Officers kneeling next to Naruto was struck in the arm.

As the Borg got even closer, the men were transported aboard the United's hanger.

"Nice timing Tenten," Sasuke said as he cut the connection to transporter room, and walked into the turbo lift and took it to the bridge.

"You're back sir," Hinata said as she got out of the chair, allowing Sasuke to take his seat.

"Good to see you sir," Lee said, "We have orders from Starfleet, we are to report back to Earth to the Spacedock."

"Status of the Borg?" Sasuke asked.

"Retreated sir." Lee said.

"Get us out of here Shino," Sasuke said, "Plot a course for Earth."

"Course plotted," Lee said, "Prepare for warp speed."

The United jumped into warp, and zoomed off toward Earth, "Estimated time of arrival at Earth?" Sasuke asked.

"ETA ten minutes, thirty seconds sir." Lee said.

"Good," Sasuke said, "I'll go check on the medical crew," Sasuke stood up, and walked over to the turbo lift.

Sasuke walked down to sick bay where he found Tsunade tending to the wounded, "Report," Sasuke said as he walked up to Tsunade.

"What can be expected," Tsunade said, "They're all suffering from battle duress."

"What about the pink-haired Vulcan?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade held out a small pad to Sasuke, "Her file," Tsunade said as Sasuke opened the file, "Her name is Sakura Haruno, twenty-three years old, about a few years shorter than you, registered nurse, and her rank is listed as Lieutenant Junior Grade. She was born on Earth, her mother was a Vulcan, her father was a Romulan, and she was born in Gordes, France."

"She grew in the lap of luxury," Sasuke said, "Her father was a successful businessman, and her mother was a successful entrepreneur."

"Her parents sent her off to love with her mother's parents ever chance they got, Sakura's grandparents were a couple of happy Starfleet Officers," Tsunade said, "She came to love life aboard a starship, and came to love Starfleet."

"Do you know the name of the ship her grandparents lived?" Sasuke asked.

"It was the U.S.S. Mississippi." Tsunade said.

"Ambassador-class," Sasuke said, "Her grandparents are retired?"

"It was a nice ship," Sakura said as she sat up.

Sasuke turned toward Sakura, "Good to meet you Ms. Haruno," Sasuke said as he walked up to Sakura, and held out his hand.

Sakura shook Sasuke's hand, "Thanks for getting me out of there Acting Captain," Sakura said, "You've been studying me?"

"I'd like to know who's on my ship," Sasuke said, "For now though we're heading back to Earth so we can get all of you medical attention."

"I would have been happy to tell you," Sakura said, "You're handsome enough."

"Thank you Ms. Haruno," Sasuke said as he handed the file back to Sakura, "I won't read anymore. Not without your permission."

"Thank you Acting Captain," Sakura said as she took the file.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be back on the bridge," Sasuke said, "But before I go, I have a trick to show you," Sasuke flipped his wrists, pulled his sleeves down to reveal he had nothing up his sleeve, and then held out his hand to reveal he was holding a white rose.

"How'd you do that," Sakura asked, "Replicator?"

"Negative," Sasuke said as he put his hands behind his back, "Ancient Uchiha family secret."

"One day I'll get it out of you." Sakura said.

"We'll see," Sasuke said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm due back on the bridge."

I bet you can't wait to see what happens next…

**Please Comment…**


End file.
